ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexplained Phenomena
''' Unexplained Phenomena '''is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case #1: Willow Grove, Pennsylvania This week, TAPS takes a call from the American Legion in Pennsylvania where people are terrified by paranormals. The building was established in the 1700s and was once rented out as apartments. The current owners have had the property since 1974 and are convinced that the place is haunted, so TAPS heads in to find out. Jason and Grant begin the hunt on the third floor where the current owner says she's too afraid to go. The investigators use a device called a Mel Meter, to measure the EMF fields, temperature and vibrations of the room. But much to their surprises, all of the readings in the room are extremely low. They also receive another shock when they believe they hear another TAPS members coming up the steps, but find the stairwell empty when they go to look. Then, Kris and Amy decide to spread out during their investigation in hopes of catching another glimpse of a figure they saw earlier in the evening. While Kris is on the second floor, Amy is on the third and sees something moving in the room in front of her, but is unable to confirm this. Later, Jason and Grant head to the barroom where the bartender was so frightened by a paranormal that appeared so real, he pulled his gun out to shoot. While Jason and Grant are in there, Jason sees a shadow move by a window in the Walton Room near the bar, but he and Grant figure this to be a fluke. But this notion is disproved when Amy and Kris are investigating the same room and have the nearly the same experience. Coincidence? We think not. Meanwhile Dustin and Britt, hunt in the side room where witnesses claim they've seen a woman with a black brimmed hat sitting near the fireplace. And no, it isn't the wicked witch you're thinking of. While there, they conduct an EVP session and ask the paranormal to knock once and eerily enough, it does. But when they can't get the entity to knock again, they chalk up the experience to chance. While the hunters had so many personal experiences at the Legion, they dig deep for concrete evidence during the final analysis back at Central Command. They find that one of their audio recorders picked up a voice in the barroom that sounds like it said "important", while Jason and Grant where there. They also captured video footage of the figure that moved past the window in the Walton Room. Each of these findings paired with the numerous occurrences that took place during the hunt, lead TAPS to conclude that there is paranormal activity happening within the American Legion. Case #2: Hartford, Connecticut The team ventures to Connecticut to investigate the Old State Building. The property was built back in 1796, is the oldest state capital building and now functions as a museum. People have reported hearing strange noises and footsteps coming from all areas of the space, so the ghost hunters head in to make history. Lead investigators Jason and Grant kick off the hunt in the Great Hall. They quickly notice that their K2 meters are going wild while in the area, but they are unable to track down any particular source. They then head to the Senate Chamber where witnesses have heard voices but the hunters don't have anything conclusive happen while there, so they leave their cameras running to pick up anything that may happen while they're away. Meanwhile, Dustin and Britt analyze the second floor museum room where someone outside on the street level claimed they saw an apparition in the window. The hunters try to debunk this by reenacting the scene. From the street level, Dustin does see Britt, but this isn't surprising since he knows Britt is there. Therefore, each of the hunters believes that whatever the witness saw (if anything) isn't present at the moment. Toward the end of the hunt, Grant and Jason head to the TV room where tenants Then Kris and Amy investigate the balcony area and hear lots of loud noises but they attribute these sounds to the construction happening outside. Later on, Britt and Amy survey the senate chambers and Britt sees a shadow move in the corner. But neither hunter can confirm if this is a paranormal occurrence because the shadow never manifests again. While conducting the final analysis, the team comes across audio captured on the recorder from the Senate Chambers that sounds like a doorknob being opened. Audio was also captured while Dustin and Britt were in the museum room. The audio sounded like a woman sighing. Guess there weren't alone up there after all. While Jason and Grant admit they thought they'd be able to easily debunk anything found during this investigation, they are excited to find that they were not able to. Before giving a final verdict of "haunted or not", the team plans to head back to the Old State House for a more in depth investigation. So until then, this case remains open. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes